


Escape

by AvengersCompound (emilyevanston)



Category: Captain America (Movies), Hawkeye (Comics), Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Action/Adventure, But in the sense there's no light, Clint Barton Bingo 2019, Dark, Deaf Clint Barton, Escape, F/M, Kidnapping, M/M, Multi, Star Spangled Bingo, losing a sense
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-12
Updated: 2019-06-12
Packaged: 2020-05-02 00:15:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,592
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19188064
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/emilyevanston/pseuds/AvengersCompound
Summary: You wake up in a room with no light at all, when you realize your boyfriends are with you, you have to work out how to escape.





	Escape

You weren’t sure exactly what woke you and for a moment you weren’t even sure you were awake.  It was pitch black.  A state that you had never experienced before.  Normally there was something.  Stars.  The light pollution from a nearby city.  The glow of your phone.  Even in a completely dark room, there was usually some light that crept through either through the curtains or under the door.

Here there was nothing.  Just pitch black.  You thought you must still be sleeping or your eyes were stuck closed and somehow it still felt like they were open.  You sat up and rubbed your eyes, blinking them a few times.

“Who’s there?”

The voice was Sam’s.  He sounded scared and you heard him shift against the wall opposite, trying to get to his feet in a defensive position.

“It’s me, Sam.”  You said soothingly.

“What?  Where are we?  Why can’t I see?”  He said.  You could hear him patting the wall like he was trying to find an exit.

“I don’t know but I can’t either.  What was the last thing you remember?”  You asked.

It took him a little while to answer, you could hear him still patting his way around the room.  “We were in the common area playing cards.”

“Yeah, that’s what I remember too.  Then nothing.”  You replied, getting to your feet and touching the wall too.  It was rough to the touch.  Brick or concrete block.  You were about to try and find your way across the room when someone started screaming.

“Where am I?  I can’t see.  Why can’t I see?”

Clint was yelling and thrashing around on the other side of the room.  If Sam had sounded scared, Clint was terrified.

“Clint.  Clint.  You’re okay.”  Sam yelled.

Clint didn’t stop yelling.  He was panicking and you didn’t know if he could actually hear you or not.  You dropped to your hands and knees and crawled over to him.  Halfway across the floor, you felt something under your hand that was that cheap almost plastic fabric.  “Sam.  There’s something in the middle of the room.”

“On it,”  Sam said.

You reached Clint and put your hand on his leg.  He yelped and swung at you.  You heard the sound of the fabric of his shirt shifting and the air moving.  You put your arm up just in time to block the full force of the swing, but it still hit you in the jaw hard enough to throw your head to the side.   You started grappling with him, hoping there was something you could do to show the guy who could neither hear or see you that it was you and not danger.  You managed to get control of one of his arms as he swung it at your head again and you pushed your face into his hand, nudging it open and nuzzling your face into his hand.

Clint stopped struggling, breathing heavily as he patted you down.  You didn’t fight him you just let him touch you all over until he said your name.  You patted his cheek and moved his fingers into the ASL symbol for Y.  He sagged into you and brought his lips to yours.  It was a little needy like he was trying to get reassurance through the kiss.

“You got him?”  Sam asked.

“Yeah.  Yeah.  Caught it in the chin first.”  You said.

“Poor, baby.  Once we’re out of whatever this is, I’ll take real good care of you.”  Sam said.

“If we get out of whatever this is.”  You said.

“Don’t be like that.  We’ll get out.”

You let out a breath while Clint clung to you, gently stroking his hair.  “What did we find.”

“I’m not sure.  It feels like one of those folds for storing knives.  It’s got… I dunno.  Like dentist tools in it?”  Sam said.

“What?”  You asked.  You took Clint’s hand and guided him towards the middle of the room on your hands and knees.

Clint kept his hand on your thigh and when you reached Sam he handed you the fold and moved his hand to the small of your back.  You unfolded the fabric and felt the tools inside.  “I think these are lock picking tools.”

“What?  Why would they give us those?”  Sam asked.

You took Clint’s hand and ran moved his hand to the tools.  He ran his fingers over them.  “These are lock picking tools!”  He said loudly.

You gave his hand a pat.  “I guess they want us to pick the lock and get out?”

“That seems like a way to get us to start the murder labyrinth,”  Sam said.  “Besides, what lock?”

“What’s the alternative?  We starve in here?  Whoever put us here, wants to play games.  I dunno about you, but I’m pretty good at games.”  You said.

“Fuck.”  Sam groaned.  “Fine.  Let’s go find that lock.”

You stood and took Clint’s hand again and carefully walked around the room patting the wall.

“Over here, I think I found the door,”  Sam called.

“Coming over.”  You said moving around the room carefully.  You could hear Sam running his hands over the door and then for just a moment you think you see light.  It’s so faint and for such a short time you aren’t sure if you imagined it.

“There’s a cover over the lock,”  Sam said.  “There’s faint light on the other side.  But really faint.  Like it’s far away.”

You got to Sam, almost bumping into him.  When Clint touched the door he let go of your hand and started feeling over the door.  Eventually crouching down and looking through the lock on the door.  “Where’s the lock picks?”  He almost shouted.

You put the kit in his hand and you could hear him taking the tools out and then the scratch and click as he worked the locks.  The door swung open and suddenly all the lights turned on at once.  It was a blinding white light and the three of you all shielded your eyes with your hands, blinking as they slowly adjusted to the light.  Ahead of you was a maze of mirrors.  It reflected the three of you again and again and again.  

“Sam?  When did you get here?”  Clint said dropping his hands and looking around.

“I’ve been here the whole time,”  Sam answered, signing the words slowly as he said them.

“Why’d they take just us?”  Clint said taking a step out towards the mirror maze.  “That’s a weird coincidence.”

“I don’t think it’s a coincidence.”  You said, signing the words too.

“You think this is some kinda polyamory hate crime?”  Sam asked.

You shrugged.  “I don’t know.  But we were with the others.”

Clint kicked the mirror in front of him.  It made a weird thrum sound that gave you a vague sense of vertigo but didn’t actually break.  “Thought that would work,”  Clint said, turning back to you both.

“Guess we have to find our way out.”  You said.

Sam nodded.  “Stay together and stay alert.”

The three of you made your way through the maze slowly.  Sometimes having to backtrack.  Sometimes all of you sure you were just going around and around in circles.  You had lost all sense of time, only really knowing that you were starving and vaguely being aware that the last memory you had was the day before your birthday and you had no idea if it was still the day before, it was your birthday, or you’d completely missed it.

After a little while, you noticed a ladder appeared in the reflections.  It helped give you a sense of direction and the three of you picked up your pace, sticking together and using the ladder as a goal point.

“Is that it?”  Sam asked walking up and putting his hands on the ladder that ran directly up the mirrors.  You’d been fooled a few times already, but it was still comical to see him wrapping his fingers around it like he didn’t believe it was real.

“So now what?”  Clint asked.

“I guess we go up.”  You answered and gave a shrug.

“I’m going to go first.  Then you.  Then Clint.”  Sam said.  “Stay on your toes. This could be it.”

You nodded and the three of you made your way up the ladder.  Sam opened the hatch above and carefully poked his head out.  “What the fuck!”  He cursed climbing through.

You braced yourself.  You had assumed his reaction meant there were legions of zombies up there but maybe there was some new kind of box to find a way out of.  You poked your head through the hole.

The whole team stood there and there was a huge shout of ‘Happy Birthday!’

“What.  The.  Fuck?”  You said freezing.

“What’s happening?”  Clint asked as he bumped into your legs.

You resumed you climb up and Sam pulled you into his arms as Clint followed you through the hole looking confused.  Natasha came over to him and gave him his hearing aids.  “What’s going on?”

“You kept saying you wanted to do an escape room.  So I made you one.”  Tony said.

You opened your mouth, closed it again and then looked at Sam and Clint.  Sam started laughing.  The kind of laughter that was more relief than anything else.  He pulled you into his arms and Clint wrapped himself around you from behind.  “You better have got me a good present as well.”  You joked.

“Guess you’ll have to see,”  Tony replied.  “Come on.  Party is through here.”


End file.
